


Fierce

by Mira_Mira



Series: One Word Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Paladin Adam, Quintessence causes problems, Rebellion Leader Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Hunk and Lance are transported to space because quintessence. Years later they rescue Matt from the Garla and then meat Voltron. They also adopt an alien child. But that’s not as important.





	Fierce

In hindsight Lance really shouldn’t have touched the floating blue light. Hunk told him then, and was still telling him. Not that it mattered anymore because Lance was  _ pretty  _ sure they weren’t on Earth. Which, you know, was cool. Kinda. Not really.

 

“Hunk. We’re not on Earth and pretty sure that we have no way to get back.” Hunk froze. They looked at each other.

 

________________________________________

 

Turns out the blue light was naturally concentrated quintessence. A rarity. So rare that  _ no one  _ in the known universe knew how they even  _ formed _ . When they realized they couldn’t get back the way they had gotten here, they did the next best thing. Panic. Then adapt.

 

Lance opened the door to the house him and Hunk now had. It was cool how technologically advanced it was. At first. Now it was normal. They were lucky they ended up on Xizl and not some other planet. One: it had breathable air; two: it  _ wasn’t  _ conquered by the Garla; three: the tech, while advanced, wasn’t so advanced they were left unable to adapt quickly.

 

“I’m home!”

 

“In the kitchen! Shiko is asleep, she wanted to wait up for you.” Lance chukled, seeing their adopted daughter asleep on the couch. Setting down his bag he walked over kneeling beside the eight year old. Her head was cushioned on one pair of arms, the other two pairs sprawled out.

 

“Shiko, Xhil, I’m home.” He watched as four eyes scrunched before slowly blinking open. Only for her to spring up as soon as she registered him.

 

“Khix! Xoi said you were coming home either today or tomorrow and I wanted to wait cuz I haven’t seen you in  _ forever _ ! But Xoi said I had to be  _ patient _ !”

 

“You should listen to your Xoi. He knows best.”

 

“Oh really? I know best?” Lance froze before turning his head to look at his partner. Hunk was leaning against the kitchen doorway, arms crossed, and eyebrow raised.

 

“Khix is in trouble~” he sent a betrayed look at his daughter as she giggled.

 

“Now, since your Khix is finally home, why don’t we go eat?”

 

“Yes! Xoi made Khix his favorite! Com’on Com’on Com’on!” With that she sprung up from the couch and sprinted to the table.

 

“You made space garlic knots?”

 

“You deserve them.” Reaching a hand out they tangled their fingers together. Before an impatient shout had them chuckling and moving to go join their daughter.

 

________________________________________

 

It had been four years since he had touched the quintessence and had been transported to Xizl. Three and a half years since he joined the resistance to the Garla. Two since him and Hunk had adopted Shiko. Sometimes he couldn’t believe all the time that passed. To much had happened and he knew that even if they managed to get back to Earth, they would be changed. Hunk may have joined him in the resistance, but he rarely saw the front lines. Something that Lance was increasingly thankful for. His technical knowhow was far more valuable in development.

 

“Sir.” Brought out of his musing, Lance looked up at Te-osh. “Everyone’s in place. We’ll begin on your mark.”

 

“Alright.” He closed his eyes, breathed in, and settled himself into the commander he was. Cold blue eyes flicked open, muscles coiled in preparation. He watched as the scheduled patrol turned. As they moved back into the building his arms raised. A moment. A breath. Then the leading sentry was down, a hole through its head. Three more fell as his people moved. Within seconds they had the sentry squad down and out. Time to free the prisoners.

________________________________________

 

Lance… was  _ pretty  _ sure he wasn’t seeing things. But he was also pretty sure that they had just liberated a  _ human _ . So. Yeah. Said human was currently asleep on the medical ship. And he was  _ not _ thinking about why there was a human this deep in space. Nope, not at all.

 

_ Beep. Beep. _

 

Confused he raised his communicator. Hunk would wait for him to call first, so who? The medical ship?

 

“This is Lance.”

 

“Sir, we ran the standard scans. We’re almost positive he’s one of you… well as positive as we can be with only two samples.”

 

“Ok, yeah. Great.” He ran his hand through his hair. “How is he?”

 

“Nothing majorly unexpected. A large leg wound, looks like the druids healed him.”

 

“Ouch. Ok… when we land I want him taken to my quarters.”

 

“Will do.”

 

“Great, anything else?”

 

“No, just the update.”

 

“Alright, thanks. Lance out.” With that he ended the call. Another human in space. How? Had the Garla gotten to Earth? He didn't think so… no communication they had picked up mentioned expanding that way. Well, he wouldn’t know anything for sure until he could speak with the other.

 

________________________________________

 

Matt remembered explosions and alarms. And aliens. Can’t forget the aliens. These ones wanted to help him. He hoped. Blinking his eyes open he saw that he had been moved from the ship to a room. He glanced around. It looked lived in. Kind of. Like his room at the Garrison.. Lived in, but not permanent.

 

“Ah! You’re awake. That’s very good.” He whipped his head around, body tensing. He saw a… gold light? No. That was fur.

 

“My name is Kikokihixzli from Zdilida. Most call me Kiko.” Kiko glowed brighter. “Now that you are awake I will go and fetch Lance.” With a floating bow, the golden furred, light puffball thing… bounced away. Through the air. Matt wished that he could say that this was the oddest thing he had seen. More importantly, she…it? them? had said that someone wanted to talk to him. He absent mindedly sat up, still thinking on the light-but-not-light-puff ball.

 

The door swishing open pulling him out of his musings, only to feel his mind shut down. Like the old memes of ext stopped working. Like Matt.ext has stopped, please reboot. Or something like that. Brain was  _ not _ working.

 

“And that confirms it. You’re human alright.” The young man walked over, gait unhurried and measured. He spied a gun holstered on his waist. He looked like the old military photos.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re human, I’m human. I know how I got here. The question is how did you?” He sat in a chair he hadn’t noticed before. Now that he was closer he saw that the other human (and wasn’t that strange, another human) had scars. One cut through his right eyebrow to flow across the bridge of his nose to end just under his left eye. Like someone tried to blind him…

 

“How…”

 

“Ok, let’s start easy then. What’s your name?”

 

“My…? Oh! Name, right. I’m Matt Holt. I was on the Kerberos mission when the Garla picked us up. Or, you know, kidnaped us…”

 

“Kerberos mission?”

 

“Yeah, the Kerberos mission from… about 7 months ago? How do you not know? It was all over the news.”

 

“… It’s a long story. My name is Lance Sanchez. And you’re the first human outside of Hunk that I’ve seen in four years.”

 

“Wait, WHAT!” Four years? But, that wasn’t possible. At all. The Kerberos mission was the farthest reaching mission ever. So how?

 

“Do you know what quintessence is?” Matt flinched, breath hitching in his lungs. “I’ll take that as a yes. Quintessence is… odd and runs through everything, to some degree. It can also gather together and create something called a Quintel. Unfortunately, they’re so rare that we don’t know  _ how _ they form, much less their  _ function _ . Me and my best friend were walking along and found one. I was not smart and decided to touch it. Hunk grabbed me and we both got transported to a planet. They’re part of the resistance and we ended up joining. And adopted a kid, but that’s not as important.” Matt was starting to think he was crazy. Maybe hallucinating? Blue eyes looked down at him, calm like the ocean, but with hidden and easily forgotten strength.

 

“I was on the Kerberos mission. With… with my father and… Shiro.” He look down at his hands. “I don’t know where my dad is, but Shiro was in the gladiator ring. He saved me…” tears dripped down.

 

“I’m sorry. But we can’t do much. What I can do is take you to my house, or help you set up something here.”

 

________________________________________

 

Matt had been on his way back from a recon mission when he intercepted a transmission. Prisoner 117-9875 had escaped. His breath hitched. That was one off from… quickly tracking the signal he frowned when he realized  _ where _ it was coming from. It was radiating out from the empire. Too close to the center. He wouldn’t be able to help. With a lingering look, he resumed his corse back home. Maybe he would ask for a post closer to the center next time…

 

________________________________________

 

If you told Matt two years ago that he would be reunited with Shiro, his father,  _ and _ his little sister in space, he would have called you crazy. Katie was still clinging to him like a koala, his father was holding his hand, and Shiro was sobbing into his boyfriend. Because Adam was somehow in space and they had reconnected. He still wasn’t sure on the details.

 

_ Beep. Beep. _ Seven pairs of eyes turned to him as he pulled his communicator out. His eyebrow rose.

 

“I have to answer this, do you mind? Or should I?” He waved towards the door only to have Katie and his father tighten their hold on him. “Ok, ok. I won’t leave. Matt here.”

 

“Hey, Matt. So, really wish this was a social call, but…” he groaned.

 

“Do I want to know?”

 

“No, but you need to. Livic picked up a transmission from the Yv’ilit sector.”

 

“Sh’hiltkiv.”

 

“Yup. We’re moving to intercept. All nonessential personnel are being called back.”

 

“I’ll be back… we could use help though…”

 

“We could always use help. What’s your point?”

 

“How about Voltron?”

 

“Vol…tron…? I… what?”

 

“Lance, I can get Voltron there.”

 

“How.” He looked around at the concerned and weary eyes.

 

“Shiro and my little sister are apart of it.”

 

“Sh’hiltkiv. Ok, yeah. Sure. Why not,” Matt could almost hear Lance’s hand running through his hair in stress. “Get them here by Viliok.”

 

“I will. And, Lance? I didn’t know. Just found out about it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just a heads up though? Shiko can’t wait to see her Zihol again. Lance out.” Matt rolled his eyes at Lance’s abrupt goodbye, before turning to the curious eyes.

 

“Who was that? Was it one of the rebels? Why did he call you nonessential?”

 

“Katie, sush. I’ll answer what I can if you keep quiet.” He looked over to his baby sister, and seeing the mulish expression, raised his eyebrow. She just glared at him. “That was Lance, yes he’s one of the rebels, and he called me nonessential because my post doesn’t require me to be there. Now, I would like to request Voltron to come and help us, but I  _ will _ be going.”

 

“Of course we’ll help Matt. But what’s going on?”

 

“The Yv’ilit sector has high quantities of natural quintessence. Enough that quintel occur there almost regularly. If the Garla get their hands on it then…” he trailed off as he registered the blank stares.

 

“My boy, what is a quintel? I can’t say I’ve ever heard of it.”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Quintel is the name given to a large amount of concentrated quintessence that occurs naturally. No one really knows the whys or hows because of how  _ rare _ they are. That’s why the Yv’ilit sector is so dangerous.”

 

“Naturally concentrated quintessence? That sounds… bad.”

 

“It is. And with the Garla moving towards or in the Yv’ilit sector,” he sighed.

 

“We’ll help, of course. But this Lance said we need to meet him?”

 

“Yeah, Lance is the combat division head of the Xizl branch. His partner is the engineer division head. I’m actually the transmission head under the communication division.”

 

“Really! That’s so cool!” Katie had stars in her eyes.

 

“You pilot a sentient Lion. And form Voltron. How am  _ I _ the cool one?”

 

“Never said you were the cool one, just said that your job was.”

 

________________________________________

 

Lance was looking over information when the call came in that the Castle of Lions was here. As he walked to the landing pad he was joined by Hunk and their daughter. Both covered in oil and talking over their latest project. Maybe not the most presentable, but eh, he wasn’t to worried about it.

 

As they came out he saw the castle. Large and gleaming. Then his eyes focused on the silhouettes of the people standing in front. One started to walk towards them, the other slowly following.

 

“Zihol!” Was all the warning anyone got before Shiko was flinging herself into the arms of the leading figure.

 

“Hey there, Shiko! Looks like you’ve been working with your Xoi.”

 

“Mhm! Khix is too busy to take me out to the range and I don’t wanna go over strategy,” at this she poked her tongue out in distaste.

 

“Ahh. And since we’re all here now, let me introduce you!” Matt spun so he was in the middle of the two groups. “This is the Xizl branch of the resistance. At its head is Lance. Next to him is his partner Hunk who is the head of engineering. Then there’s Kiko who is our head of medical, Lomw is head of communication, Gr’hi is our head trainer, and DeGi’vjü, whos my favorite, our head chef. And this in Shiko.  Who is basically my niece.” Shiko waved as she was introduced. “Now on the Voltron side, we have Princess Allura of Altea and Blue Paladin, her adviser Coran, Black Paladin Shiro, Red Paladin Keith, Yellow Paladin Adam, Green Paladin and my baby sister Katie, but she goes by Pidge, and then my Dad, Sam.”

 

“You… human!”

 

“Yes, Katie, they  _ are _ human.  _ Very _ observant.”

 

“Matt I would like you to know I have  _ your _ reaction on video and will be  _ completely _ willing to give it to your sister.” Lance chuckled as Matt whipped around to gap at him.

 

“I must say, I am interested in how humans other then the Holts and Paladins got out here.” Lance turned his attention to the Blue Paladin, Princess Allura.

 

“Would you believe me if I said we were out here before they were?”

 

“That’s…” she blinked, confused.

 

“I’m sure Matt explained why the Yv’ilit sector is so important?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then you are more or less aware of what a quintel is?” At her nod he continued, “Long story short, a quintel gathered on Earth about six years ago. I decided it would be cool to touch it, Hunk grabbed me to make me stop. As you can see, I didn’t and we ended up here.”

 

“Six years…? That’s where I’ve heard the name Lance and Hunk before!”

 

“Dad?”

 

“Six years ago two 14 year old boys disappeared from Cuba. There was no evidence at all. One of the largest missing cases in decades. You’re Alejandro Sanchez and Huaka Schwalger.”

 

“We prefer to go by Lance and Hunk Sol’Terra.”

 

“Solterra?” Lance moved his attention from Sam to… Adam. At least he thinks that’s Adam.

 

“Sol as in our sun and terra for Earth. Sol’Terra.”

 

“I… see.”

 

“When we were 16 we adopted our daughter. Shiko Sol’Terra. Who then adopted Matt as her Zihol after we got him out. But I don’t think we’re here to talk about family relations. If you would follow me? We can go and talk further about the situation in the Yv’ilit sector.” Lance turned, the group dispersing. He watched as Shiko went with Hunk, the both of them once again in deep conversation.

 

________________________________________

 

Shiro was anxious. The resistance had requested that they train with them, so that both sides could get a better understanding. He was ok until Matt came out with the main resistance strike force. A staff was held with an ease that made him want to be sick. He had  _ injured _ him to keep him safe. And now. Adam’s hand pressed on his back, grounding. Turning his attention from Matt, he observed the rest of the team. Lance was there with what looked like a sniper rifle slung across his back. Each hip had a holstered gun, and as his jacket moved he saw two more guns holstered. His attention was grabbed by an alien that looked startling like the Hork-Bajir in the classic Animorph series… if they were carnivores. Shaking his head he spied a cat. Three cats. Just like the house cats back on Earth. Then they started moving. On tentacles. The horror must have shown on his face because Adam looked around before freezing.

 

“Takashi. I want you to be  _ completely _ honest with me. Are those cat heads attached to tentacles?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What are you looking at?” Both jumped at Allura’s voice. “Oh! I didn’t know the Felis Cephalopoda were still around!” Shiro decoded he did not want to know. Nope, ignoring that.

 

“You ready?” Lance’s voice had him turning to see that two more of the Hork-Bajir like aliens and a blue monkey thing had joined them.

 

“We are.” Shiro felt his team move behind him, getting ready.

 

________________________________________

 

Shiro had a new appreciation for guns and those that could use them. It had been humbling when Lance had decimated half of them in the first 3 minutes. And horrifying. But he was ignoring that part.

 

“You guys have never gone up against a sniper before, have you?” An amused Matt was walking towards them.

 

“No, most of the soldiers that we meet are foot soldiers and don’t have that kind of proficiency.”

 

“He’s terrifying, Matt. You all are.”

 

“We’ve had to be Pigeon.”


End file.
